


【DamiTim】Challenge

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Jason was a little brat in here, Jealous Damian Wayne, M/M, Mentioned about JayTim, Possessive Damian Wayne, Robin reversal, Tim was so tired, TimDami Week 2020, but Damian and Tim never said the love word, but Jason definitely liked Tim, but you can decide on your own point of view, since I love JayDamiTim, so I do what I like, you can read either JayTim is one-side or both sides
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason的出現打破了Damian和Tim之間關係的平衡。Jason broke the balance between Damian and Tim's.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	【DamiTim】Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ TimDami Week Day 5 －Possessiveness AU
> 
> ＊ 我就把這主題演變成妒忌的Damian嘍～

Damian Wayne和Tim Drake一直以來都有那麼多一點的關係，只是他們從來沒有特別把話挑出來明說。當Tim剛來到蝙蝠家的時候，Damian就已經可以看出他的天賦，而且Tim不太需要他照顧，所以誰會不喜歡這種聰穎又能幹的男孩子？

Bruce Wayne一般都不怎麼理會他們的關係，當然作為世界第一的偵探他一定會看出甚麼，只是年輕人的事情，他不會加以理會。他不會說出Damian偶爾會用富有意味的眼神看向Tim，或是在外面的時候總是把手放到Tim的身上，或是他們總是不自覺地和對方有親密的身體接觸。不必要的近距離，多餘的接近，畢竟Damian是Bruce的兒子，所以他知道他長子的意圖。

Damian和Tim偶爾會偷偷交換親吻，他們誰都記不得是誰先開始，可是當他們意識到的時候，早就已經沉醉其中。他們知道對方的心意，只是沒有必要把所有事情都說出口，所以他們維持情侶間的親密，卻又不去確立關係。有些事情他們知道會讓對方不開心的事情，會自主地迴避，譬如說和他人有親密的接觸，他們會為了對方而婉拒對方。

然而直到Jason Todd來到家裡的時候，他的存在彷彿打破了Damian和Tim的一些平衡。Jason是最新一任羅賓，由於他的背景比較複雜，造成了他比較調皮，以及相對暴躁的不合群性格。在開始之時，除了Alfred Pennyworth之後，Jason和其他成員的關係也挺僵硬的。何不會有人認為Bruce或是Damian這兩位Wayne會有那個耐性，去照顧這個新來的男生。這任務自然不過地落在Tim身上，而作為家中第二年輕的青年，似乎也沒有別的選擇。

於是Tim花了一段時間獲得Jason的信任，大大小小的事情都會為對方準備好。Jason很快便信任了他的這位繼兄，這也是打破Damian和Tim平衡的開端。

由於Tim不想讓Jason看到他和Damian的親密行為，畢竟他們是繼兄弟，為了避免Jason對此感到奇怪，他會阻止Damian的行為。他不再讓Damian隨意觸碰自己，也不讓Damian在Jason在場的時候親吻自己。說實話，Damian也沒有那麼想要親吻Timothy，只是他習慣和Tim有這種親密的行為。

只是Tim注意到Damian最近情緒不是那麼好，在他身邊多年的結果是，他輕易便察覺到Damian的異樣，落在壞人身上的力度變大，也總是擺出一副不爽的模樣。Tim大概可以想到這是因為Jason的出現導致的，這個晚上當他們夜巡結束，Jason已經睡著之後，Tim終於有空餘的時間可以獨自和Damian相處。

「Damian？」Tim看著仍坐在蝙蝠電腦前的Damian，對方沒有把視線投向他，只是專心地凝望著眼前的資料，鼻子哼了聲以作回應。直到青年毫不客氣的坐在櫈子的扶手上，感受到Damian無意識地把臂彎環在他的腰上，腦袋靠在他的肩上，才算是有點反應。「你不需要這麼幽怨，你知道嗎？」Damian似乎是毫不在意地冷靜回應︰「我沒有。」可是Tim可以感覺到對方摟在他腰間的手收得更緊。

Tim翻了個白眼，知道男人只是口是心非的態度，他試圖和他講道理︰「Jason只是個孩子，你也知道他經歷過的事情，讓他情緒不太隱定。要不，我把他交給你照顧？」Damian皺起眉頭，要他帶孩子這個想法不管怎麼想都不適合他。Tim看著他的表情不得不噗嗤一聲笑了出來，就像在安撫Damian般用手拍拍他的肩膀︰「Hmm，我也完全無法想像你帶孩子的情況。」

Damian對他的話嗤之以鼻︰「不要忘記你可是由我帶出來的，Timothy。」Tim只是給他投以一個得意的笑容︰「我可是靠自己長大，不是因為你。」Damian扯起了一邊嘴角，坐直身體，好讓自己可以靠向Tim的臉頰。「別忘了是誰每次在訓練中把你打得落花流水。」Tim那雙暗藍色的眼睛泛出了笑意，讓自己親到Damian的薄唇上。然而這蜻蜓點水的親吻並沒有讓Damian感到滿足，男人側過腦袋準備在Tim的脖子上咬下一口的時候，Tim的手抵在他的額門上。

男人馬上朝他瞪了一眼，他已經可以料到Tim要準備和他說甚麼。「認真的？你想讓我怎樣和一個小孩解釋？」Damian馬上TT了聲，但順從地把嘴巴移離了Tim的肩膀。既然Damian讓步了，那麼Tim也得拿點甚麼出來和他交換。「別一直工作了，等下我去你房間睡。」赤裸裸的說話已經算不上是暗示，Damian輕捏一下Tim的腰肢便把他放開。

對於Damian來說，這種方法確實奏效，可是時效並沒能過多久。因為他很快便發現Jason不只是依賴Tim這麼簡單，那小子絕對是在挑釁他。每一次Damian在和Tim準備有些身體接觸的時候，Jason便會喊Tim的名字，把青年的注意力都吸引過去。就算是Damian只是想要和Tim在蝙蝠洞進行訓練的時候，Jason總會以不同的理由把Tim喚走，甚至是搶了他的位置和Tim進行訓練。

不，Damian絕對不是在吃醋，他不可能因為一個小屁孩而吃醋的。畢竟所有人都知道Tim是屬於他的，只屬於他一個人的。

Tim一直認為Jason只是缺乏安全感，或是只是他太依賴自己而已，畢竟他也挺喜歡這個吵吵鬧鬧的男生，所以他也沒有特意才管男生的行為。不過這一切看在Damian的眼裡很不是滋味，Jason把屬於他的注意力奪去，也順便把屬於他的人搶走。Damian沒打算參加Jason這場挑釁似的遊戲當中，但他不會坐視不理。所以當Jason又一次成功把Tim的注意力都攬到他身上的時候，Damian決定不再默默承受，他這次要反擊。

這次夜巡後，Damian本來打算到Tim的房間裡一起睡覺，所以他在敲響Tim房門後，看到Jason應門的時候，他的臉色馬上沉了下去。「你在這裡幹嘛？」Damian瞇起雙眼，打量眼前穿著睡衣，同樣不悅地瞪著他的小不點。「我準備和Tim一起睡覺。」Jason毫不客氣地說，準備把門關上，可Damian先他一步，一手用力地抵在門邊，阻止男生把門關上。

「誰準你在這裡睡的，你不是有自己的房間嗎？」Damian挑起眉頭詢問，Jason只是挑戰似地回應︰「Timmy讓我在這裡睡的，有意見？」一時間空氣僵住了，直至Tim從房間中的浴室走出來，看著一個大人和一個小孩正互不相讓地站在房間前，大眼瞪細眼。Tim一瞬便感到腦袋開始疼痛起來，他不想知道這兩個人在此處盯著對方的原因，雖說他肯定這十有八九和他有關係。

「你們在幹甚麼？」Tim走到他們的旁邊，來回看著他的兩位兄弟。「為甚麼Jason在你的房間睡覺？」Damian先開口詢問Tim，後者孤惑地看向Jason。「為甚麼你在這裡睡覺，你不是過來玩遊戲的嗎？」被當面拆穿了謊言的Jason有點慌亂，所以他馬上把球拋給Damian。「那麼他為甚麼會在這裡？」Tim皺著眉頭看向Damian，疑惑地說︰「為甚麼你又會在這裡。」

「我要在這裡睡覺。」Damian氣定神閒地說，彷彿就在說今天天氣氛真好一樣。「Damian。」Tim瞪向Damian，他知道自己不喜歡在Jason在場的情況下談這種事情，可是Damian無視了他的狠瞪。這倒是激起了Jason的反應︰「憑甚麼你可以在這裡睡覺！」Damian對他的反應一笑置之，他就等這小屁孩這句說話。

「憑他是我的。」Damian把Tim一把拉到自己懷中，毫不客氣地在青年的唇上留下一吻，雙手擋下了Tim試圖攻擊他的動作，順便低下頭輕咬在Tim白晢的脖子上。「Damian al Ghul Wayne！」Tim忍不住踢向Damian的膝蓋，低聲吼出他的全名，知道Tim真的被惹怒了，於是Damian低哼聲便放開了他。

「你回自己的房間，別過來！」Damian看了眼Tim，然後在回到自己房間之前，他特意在Jason的耳邊說了一句話︰

「看吧，他沒有否認他是我的，Kid。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 我真的很想看243，真的，正序逆序也可以，等那麼一天我比較空閒和有動力的時候，243 PWP安排一下！
> 
> ＊至於這篇會不會有後續呢......就不肯定啦XD
> 
> ＊一開始寫這篇的時候，本來想著要不要和我在JayTim Week之前寫的那篇逆序《With You》拉上關係，想想還是不要有關係好了（點頭
> 
> ＊ 這次的TimDami Week，DamiTim的篇章已經出完啦～餘下兩天是TimDami的了。
> 
> ＊ 明天預告：Dom! Tim 的 TimDami PWP。
> 
> ＊ 是說誰會想過，當初我入坑Timmy的時候，是更偏向他是攻的呢（。）結果現在我成了個All Tim黨哈哈哈哈哈。


End file.
